Kingdom hearts catastrophe
by yami4
Summary: where jafar has created a keyhole for them to find and seal! Even weirder, some psyco, hold s the biggest clue to sealing the key hole?!? R&R!
1. The contact of the two worlds

This is my new story, and you may think it's the same as the other kingdom heart cross overs but this is not like them so this is gunna be pretty cool!  
Every one get ready for my Yami, Alice Flame!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
~*~DESTINY ISLANDS: NIGHT FALL~*~  
Sora: What are you doing Riku?  
  
Riku: I'm practicing my fighting skills. Why?  
  
Sora: Just wondering.  
  
Kairi: Hey! Sora!  
  
Sora: Huh? What is it Kairi?  
  
Riku: Hey look up there! What is that?  
  
Sora: I don't know Riku. Huh? Kairi!  
  
Kairi: Sora! Help!  
  
Riku: Sora! Grab her!  
  
Riku and Sora: **Holding onto Kairi's legs**  
  
Kairi: **Vanishes**  
  
Riku: Where did she go? Huh? Whoa!  
  
Sora: Riku! **Being swept away with them**  
  
~*~BATTLE CITY~*~  
Yugi: Hey guys, do you hear some thing?  
  
Joey: Like a metal clinching sound ? Yeah.  
  
Tea: look!   
  
Joey: What is that?!?  
  
**Heartless soldier appears**  
  
Yugi: I don't know, but lets get out of here.  
  
Sora,Riku, and Kairi: **Fall On Yugi,Tea, and Joey**  
  
Kairi: Ouchie, that hurt alot.  
  
Riku: What the heck did we fall on?  
  
Joey: Us.  
  
Sora: Huh? **looks down**  
  
Joey: Hey kid do you know what the heck that thing is? **Point's at heartless soldier**  
  
Sora: A heartless!!! **Key blade appears**  
  
Heartless soldeir: **Is vanquished**  
  
Joey: Nice House key kid.  
  
Sora: It's not a house key! It's called the keyblade!  
  
Joey: Hey, i didn't know. No hard feeling's right?  
  
Sora: I guess. What're your names?  
  
Yugi: I'm Yugi, this is Joey, and thats Tea.  
  
Riku: What is this place?  
  
Yugi: This is called Dominoe city.  
  
Kairi: Who is that? **Points to person running up road**  
  
Yugi: It's Kaiba! I thought he was in work right now?  
  
Kaiba: Out of the way!   
  
Tea: Kaiba wait! What's wrong?  
  
Kaiba: Some Guy with a snake staff and a parrot grabbed Mokuba and vanished!  
  
Sora: **Looks at Riku** Jafar!  
  
Riku: **Nod's in agreement**  
  
Kairi: Who took him sora?  
  
Sora: Jafar did it.  
  
Kairi: Oh no! Are the rest of them here too?  
  
Sora: I don't know Kairi. I think so. I can feel them here.  
  
Jafar: You'll never find what we have in store for you boy! And if you do, then you'll get one big suprise!  
  
Sora: Jafar! Where are you, you rat!?  
  
Jafar: Some where you'll never make it to alive boy!  
  
Jafar: But i don't wan't the game to end too quickly though so i've taken the liberty of Creating a key hole to this very place!  
  
Jafar: **Disappears**.  
  
Riku: This sucks.  
  
Kairi: Shush Riku!  
  
Yugi: What was he talking about? A keyhole?  
  
Riku: Have you ever seen a key hole in an old fashioned door?  
  
Joey: Yeah, so?  
  
Sora: It's kinda like that only when the keyhole is sealed the heartless disappear from that world.  
  
Joey: I see. But what about...Huh?  
  
Yugi: What is it Joey?  
  
Joey: Look at Tea yugi!  
  
Tea: **Swaying gently**  
  
Yugi: Tea?  
  
Tea: **Start's walking**  
  
AllYu-gi-oh charachters: **Follow Tea**  
  
Leon: You have some nerve kid.  
  
Sora: Huh? Oh, hi Leon! Uh, how are you this fine..**Is being stangled to Death by Leon**  
  
Leon:** Let's go of Sora and then point's gun blade at him**  
  
Riku: Stop you two. Now, what's the matter?  
  
Leon: You all left me behind. I should strangle every last one of you. **Burst's with an uncontrolable laugh**  
  
Everyone: **Starts cracking up hystericly**  
  
Riku: **Still laughing** You're never serious are you Leon?  
  
Everyone: **Stops laughing to watch Leon turn away silently**  
  
Leon: **Turn's around suddenly with a very silly face**  
  
Sora: **Thinking**Oh no.   
  
Leon: UNDERPANT'S!!!!  
  
Everyone: **Die's laughing**  
  
Yuffie: Leon! I heard that all they way from the main part of the city you big mouth!!!**Giggles**  
  
Riku: **Dying of laughter** Can't..Breathe...Help..me..  
  
Kairi: Riku you big goon!!!  
  
Riku: Why thank you  
  
Sora : **Falling head over heels in laughter** Oh shut up Riku you know she doesn't mean a word of it  
  
Riku: Shush you guys. Did you hear that?  
  
Kairi: What?  
  
Riku: That humming sound. Huh?  
  
Sora: Look over there!  
  
Alice flame: **Humming while eating gallons of sugar by the second**  
  
Leon: **Aproaches Alice cautiously**  
  
Alice flame: **See's leon approaching her and jumps on him knocking the very soul out of him**  
  
Leon: Ouchie. My gunblade got hurt.  
  
Yuffie: Leon you dork.  
  
Leon: **Halo appears above his head** So you noticed?  
  
***BANGBANGBANG**  
  
Cloud: **Goe's flying over yonder(really high up)**  
  
Cloud's sword: **Misses the side of clouds head by an inch and stick's into the ground**  
  
Cloud: That was amazing cuz!  
  
???: Get back here so i can skin you alive!!!  
  
Cloud: Oh, crap!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Cloud: Don't let em get me!  
  
Halo: Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't  
  
Cloud: **Sweatdrop** Sure you will.  
  
Halo: **Hangs cloud upside down by his feet**  
  
Halo: Don't worry Cloudsy, he won't get you up there  
  
Cloud: **Scared of Halo**  
  
Cloud/Halo: **Stare at eacth other silently**   
  
Cloud/Halo: **At the same time** AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Cloud: **Falls on Halo head first**  
  
Halo: Don't worry, there will be more on Alice flame next chapter see you then!  
  
Halo: Please read and reveiw! All flames will be used to warm my feet! 


	2. Meet the Angelic psyco Reaper!

Heres chapter two and as i promised there will be more parts with alice flame.  
But do you know what happens when they take a trip to Halo's mad house? They meet   
The person who is troubling cloud Find their first sliver of a clue to where the keyhole resides.  
Alice is going to lead them to the madhouse of Halo! Get ready for an insane trip!  
Oh and there will be a song sung later on that you'll never understand so skip it if you don't like foreign things!  
Cloud: You almost for got the disclaimer again  
  
Halo: **Pull's switch blade on Cloud**  
  
Cloud: Shutting up now  
  
Halo: Alice, please do the disclaimer thank you  
  
Alice flame: Okaze! Halo does not own yu-gi-oh or kingdom hearts but she does own me! **Tiger roar**  
  
Halo: Thank you Alice!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora: Don't let who get you?  
  
Cloud: **Pulls Sora's ear down to his mouth** Sephiroth.  
  
Alice Flame: I know him! He's my Yami's cousin!!  
  
Riku: Where are they right now?  
  
Alice Flame: At Halo's madhouse, duh!  
  
Kairi: Can you take us there?  
  
Alice Flame: Okaze, follow me!  
  
Everyone except Alice: **Tired and heaving**  
  
Alice flame: We're here !!!  
Everyone: **Looking upon a black house with a bolted door**  
  
Yugi: **Looks through window** All i can seee is padding and darkness.  
  
Leon: **Pressing face against Window**  
  
Halo: **Jumps out with malevolently purple glowing eyes**  
  
Leon: **Falls on his butt and screams like a girl**  
  
Yugi: **Hides behind Alice**  
  
Alice: This is Halo **point's to Halo** also known as the Phsyco Reaper.  
  
Joey: **Trembling all over** Insane reaper huh? How'd she get that name?  
  
Alice: You don't wan't to know Joey  
  
Alice: **Walks up to the door and punches in a security code**  
  
Joey: **Closes eyes waiting to die from whats inside**  
  
Halo: **Jumps out and flings arms around Joey**  
  
Halo: I've lost my mind!!! You haven't found it have you? I didn't think so. **Pulls out a scythe and swings it around insanely nearly decapitating Joeys head**  
  
Alice: That is how she got the nickname, PsycoReaper.  
  
Sephiroth: Halo! Get your butt back in here! You know better!  
  
Halo: **Back flips until she's in the house**  
  
Cloud: Shall we go in?  
  
Yugi: Lead on Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Well, actually i was thinking more along the lines of...Whoa!  
  
Alice: **Slings Cloud over her shoulder effortlessly** ^_____^ ONWARD HO!!  
  
Sephiroth: **Sweatdrop and then goes into house**  
  
Joey: Where's Halo at? I can't see her. It's too dark.  
  
Halo: **Put's a creased hand on Joey's shoulder**  
  
Joey: **Jumps and hit''s his head on the black padding**  
  
Sephiroth: Hang on and i'll put her in her room**Throws Halo into a small padded room in a straightJacket and locks the door**  
  
Cloud: **Turn's on light switch**  
  
Sephiroth: Yes, now, i see we had some thing to discuss, now what was it? Oh yes.....**Lunges at Cloud** DIE CLOUD!!   
  
Cloud:**Screams like little sissy girl** AAAAHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: **Knocks heads on purpose with Sephiroth and knocks him out**  
  
Cloud: **Knocks Yugi out on accident with his sword** Oopsies  
  
Sephiroth: **Listens to Halo's Insane banging and gets idea**  
  
Alice: Don't do it sephy!  
  
Sephiroth: Look out folk's she's in one of her moods!!  
  
Door: **Gets and flame symbol on it and get's hot**  
  
Sephiroth: Ouch!**press** Ow!**press**eep!**press**Yowies!**Press**Hot!Hot!Hot!**Final Press** HaHaHa!!  
  
Halo: Jump's out of the padded room and then stops moving**Getting Very angry **  
  
StraightJacket: **Explodes clean off Halo's body**  
  
Halo: **Returns to normal** Okies i feel better now!!  
  
  
Leon: O_o ~*~*~LATER ON IN THE DAY~*~*~  
  
Sora: Where did Tea go anyways?  
  
Riku: Yeah? She disappeared and she never came back  
  
Yugi: I don't know  
  
Alice: Shush! Listen hard!  
  
Everyone: **Listening**  
  
Voice: Ars arcanum du ny teh, afren ni tu wa yu,do gu tru nai tepht sun sai ton nai Ars arcum fer rin no, tui  
  
Translation: Come to me, where ever you are! You cannot hide no matter how far, i will search for you till the day i die!!  
  
Alice: The charmer spell song!  
  
Leon: Isn't that supposed to be a really strong spell?  
  
Alice yes but lets follow it maybe we'll find Tea!  
  
~*~*~*~*~THE CHASE LEADS TO AN ABOANDONED AIRCRAFT HANGAR~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kairi: Hey you guys! Look over there!  
  
Sora: **Rushes over to egg siting under an infra red light and takes it**  
  
Riku: Look at that Sora! It has a heartless sign on it  
  
Yuffie: It's hatching!  
  
Egg: **Hatches into baby wryvern**  
  
Baby Wryvern: *Fries Yuffies face with fire balls then goe's to sleep**  
  
Yuffie: **Coughs smoke ** Not the playful type is he?  
  
Every one except Yuffie: **Laughing their butt's off hystericly at the fact that yuffie got smoked**  
  
Leon: Just leave it there Yuffie! Wryverns would eat you in a heart beat!  
~*~*~*~*FURTHER INTO THE HANGAR~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: Tea!  
  
Tea: **Swaying gently**  
  
Joey: Tea! Snap out of it!!  
  
Alice: **sitting on Teas head** I think she might be under the spell!  
  
Leon: **Smacks forehead and rubs temples** You are a dummy Alice  
  
Sora: **Smacks Tea on the head with the keyblade**  
  
Tea: **Wakes up**  
  
Tea: I' m ok. Lets go to the park  
  
Joey: I will never understand her V___V;;  
  
~*~*~*~MORNING(6:A.M)  
  
*****************************************KABOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!************************************  
  
Yugi: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!?  
  
Joey: I don't know but it was loud!!  
  
Halo: **From across the city at kaiba corp** Kaiba corp has been vanquished! All hail Kaiba's dead burning corpse!  
  
Tea: I hope she's not really serious!  
  
Alice: **Sweat drop** You know she never is  
  
Cloud **Snoring loudly**  
  
Leon: I bet he can sleep through anything that lazy bum!  
  
Cloud: **Punches Riku in sleep**  
  
Riku: **Throws cloud across the room**  
  
Cloud: **Still sleeping**  
  
Leon&Yuffie: **Sweat drop**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end of chapter two has arrived unfortunately.  
So i must ask you to leave a nice reveiw. No flames please!  
  
Alice: Yeah! And if you flame us, i'll use them to grill some fish!!  
  
Halo: I like cheesy nacho's!!  
  
Bye and see you next chapter!! 


	3. Nacho obsession!

Chapter three is now here! What do you think will happen when the insane meet the insaner?  
Yugi and freinds introduce Halo, sephiroth, Alice, Sora, Riku, And Kairi to the rest of the gang!  
But what happens when Yugi decides it's safe to take Halo to school with him And Halo appears on  
Pegasus's island and drives him over the edge? You'll just have to see!!  
Oh, Sephiroth, can you do the disclaimer for me please?  
  
Sephiroth: I suppose i could but only if..  
  
Halo: **Threatens him with a scythe**  
  
Sephiroth: Fine. Ninopedes does not own Yu-gi-oh, kingdom hearts or any of their charachters. How ever, she does own Alice and Halo. There you go i said it all.  
  
Halo: Good boy! *Shoves him in a pit full of plastic bouncy balls*  
  
Here we go! Or as Alice would say, ONWARD HO!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Inside the Kaiba mansion~*~  
  
Halo: I love nachos!!!  
  
Seto: O_o  
  
Halo: *Begins to sing tip toe through the tulips*  
  
Everyone: *Bust through the door*  
  
Seto: Save me from this maniac!!  
  
Mokuba: I think she's funny!!!  
  
Halo: *Uses hypno disc on Mokuba to make him jump through the window*  
  
Mokuba: *Falls on his head* @_@  
  
Sephiroth: Get over here now!!!  
  
Halo: *Drops cheesy nacho's on Seto's head and runs over to Sephiroth*  
  
Sephiroth: *Put's Halo in a straight jacket with padlocks and chains on it* Thnat should hold ya  
  
Mokuba: *Still on head* Bye psyco!!  
  
Halo: Bye bye!! *Trying to get to the scythe slung across Sephroth's back*  
~*~*~The next day at the park~*~*~  
  
Sephiroth: *Hammering Stake into the ground to keep Halo in one spot*  
  
Halo: *Rolling around on grass*  
  
Alice: *Playing with ball of yarn on a park bech*  
  
Yuffie: It's a pretty peaceful day don't ya think Leon?  
  
Leon: I suppose you could say that  
  
Riku: What's that sound?  
  
Sora: It sounds like some things falling out of the sky!!  
  
Bakura: *Lands in front of Halo* So thats how rocket fuel works!!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura! I told you not to set the fuel on fire with a flame thrower!!  
  
Tea: Hey Ryou! Whats up?  
  
Ryou: Nuthin much  
  
Bakura: Here comes Malik!  
  
Malik: You flew far on that last explosion Bakura!!  
  
Bakura: I know *Tries to inspect millenium ring and realizes it's not there*  
  
Halo: This is one weird lookin dream catcher you got here  
  
Bakura: Why, you little runt!! Give me that!!  
  
Ryou: Why hello there! Whats your name?  
  
Halo: My name is Halo more commonly known as the psyco reaper *Tries to shake hands with scythe*  
  
Ryou: Thats ok i'll pass on the hand shake  
  
Halo: Suit yourself then  
  
Joey: Yugi, so you think people back at school would wanna meet Halo?  
  
Yugi: I guess so, Hey! Maybe we could take her to school as a new student!  
  
Tea: That would me a great idea!  
  
Sora: You're gonna take Halo to school with you?  
  
Riku: Are you insane?  
  
Halo: Did some one call me?  
  
Leon: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Kairi: You can't be serious!!  
  
Halo: I would love to meet your other freinds!!!  
  
~*~The next day at Yugi's shcool~*~  
  
Yugi: Tea, Sora and the others are asleep right?  
  
Tea: Yeah Yugi  
  
Yugi: Ok  
  
Joey: Lets take her to see Tristan first!!  
  
Yugi: Ok Joey, Tristan it is then  
  
Tristan: *Standing in hallway* So bored... Can't stand it..*See's Yugi* Not bored any more!!  
  
Yugi,Tea,Joey: Hiya Tristan!!!  
  
Tristan: Hey you guys. Whos the kid?  
  
Joey: Tristan, meet Halo!!  
  
Halo: *Munching on cheesy nachos* Hello!! *Tries to shake hands with scythe again*  
  
Tristan: Why would i want to shake hands with you death scythe?  
  
Halo: Because Me thinks it's prettyful!!  
  
Tristan: You are insane. Has anyone ever told you that?  
  
Sephiroth: *Behind Tristan* Yes. There's not a single person who doesn't meet her and say shes gone insane  
  
Tristan: YOW!! *Fly's forward several feet* DON'T DO THAT!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ninopedes: Silly aint he?  
  
Cloud: *Being chased by Sephiroth with a mallet*  
  
Sephiroth: *Is nocked out by Ninopedes with a frying pan*  
  
Ninopedes: What did i say about killing people at the end of a chapter???  
  
Sephiroth: *Wakes up* Umm...Don't??  
  
Alice: To the crocodile pit you go you naughty boy!! *Throws him in a pitful of rabit dogs*  
  
Halo: Ever body sing the i love cheesy nacho's song!!  
  
Leon: *Put's a choke collar on Halo and chokes her so she can't sing*  
  
Cloud&Riku: *Laughing their butt's off at Halo*  
  
Halo: *Throws Extremely cheesy nacho's at them*  
  
Cloud&Riku: OUR EYES! OUR EYES! THEY BURN! THEY BURN!!  
  
Ninopedes: *Sweatdrop* Ok, any ways, Thank you for reading this chapter and   
I hope you leave a nice reveiw or else i'll make Halo come after you. ^___^ 


	4. The world is ending not really

Ninopedes: Welcome back my reveiwers! Thank you so much for your wonderful reveiws!!! unfortunately,  
  
i can't continue unless i have enough suggestions to continue though i hate to do it. I'm not going to continue the school scene so every one knows k? I look kinda like silver from treasure planet since i'm a pirate.  
  
Alice: *Riding on Seto's head* Gettyup millionare!!  
  
Seto: get off my head!! *Hands are tied behind back*  
  
Halo: *Dueling Yami*  
  
Yami: *Loses* NOOOO!!!  
  
Halo: HA! YOU LOSE! NOW I GET TO CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF! *Pull's out death scythe*  
  
Ninopedes: If ya two don't stop it, i'll be feedin' ya's to me beast! *Point's to Lab puppy* Where's me huge beast?  
  
Halo: That was your beast? I thought it was a jumbo sized chicken sandwich*BUURRRPP* Pardon me^__^  
  
Ninopedes: Sorry bout' dem two block heads. They be gettin' stupider by the day  
  
Leon: Can we we have a disclaimer please?  
  
Cloud: Me!  
  
Sephiroth: fine!  
  
Cloud: Ninopedes does not own Yu-gi-oh, kingdom hearts, or any of their charachters. You do know who she own's by now right?  
  
Ninopedes: By de way, I be best freinds with bandit keith in this ficcy, by tunder!!  
  
Alice: She's a pirate so when she say's by tunder, she mean's, by thunder! Just a little hint!!  
  
~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan: *Having a heart attack*  
  
Halo: SEPHY!  
  
Sephiroth: Calm down or you'll get expelled on your fisrt day  
  
Yugi: Sephiroth, is it ok for her to come out of her straight jacket?  
  
Sephiroth: I suppose..*Knocks her out with a frying pan* Now it's ok  
  
Halo: *Pretending to be knocked out*  
  
~*~*~Later in battle city~*~*~  
  
Sora: There's practically no people in the city  
  
Riku: *Holds a watch up to Sora's face*  
  
Kairi: *Looks over his shoulder* Holy cow! It's almost midnight!!  
  
Esperoba: *Runs by and trips* ow.  
  
Kairi: Are you ok?  
  
Esperoba: I'm fine.   
  
Sora: Is some one after you?  
  
Esperoba: Actually, i don't if it's some one or some thing but...*Is lifted up in the air* No! Not again!  
  
Kairi: What's going on?  
  
Riku: I've seen this before. It's a psycic ablilitie.  
  
Ninopedes: *Runs up to Esporoba* Give it!!  
  
Esporoba: It got stolen by some dude in wearing a weird bandanna! I don't have it!  
  
Ninopedes: *Turns him upside down and shakes him* Where did this "dude" go eh'?  
  
Esporoba: I don't know!   
  
Ninopedes: TORU, TAQUEDA, LAMH!!   
  
  
  
Bandit Keith: Ok, you found me, i surrender! I don't get why you want that stupid card any ways. It's just a time wizard.  
  
Ninopedes: Don't even get me started on why i love this card  
  
Bandit Keith:Fine. I won't.  
  
Esporoba&BanditKeith: *Are dropped on their heads*  
  
Ninopedes: *Turns to leave and reaveals her fox tails*  
  
Riku: *Grabs the fox tails so she can't leave*  
  
Ninopedes: Yoink! What'd Ya do that's for? I just be havin' a bit of the ol fun.  
  
Kairi: You're a pirate aren't you?  
  
Ninopedes: You be the first person to notice it little miss! You be a smart one that you be!  
  
Riku: How many people have you robbed?  
  
Leon: Riku, that's being nosey  
  
Ninopedes: It's quite all right it is there sir. If ya' really want to know how many people i've ripped off, the answer is: NONE WHAT SO EVER!!  
  
Sora: How could you be a pirate and not rip any body off?  
  
Ninopedes: I survive that i do. *Looks at clock* By tunder! It be past midnight! Anthropedes! Where are ya' girl?  
  
Everone: Anthropedes?  
  
Ninopedes: Anthropedes be me horse. She a young gal she is. She be an ice horse witha fine balck coat, a blue mane, yellow eyes, and because she's so strong she has to wear special belts to keeps her strength under control. By da' way, she can talk.  
  
Anthropedes: You called my lady?  
  
Ninopedes: To home Anthropedes, we'll meet Keith later.  
  
Bandit Keith: *Wanting a ride*  
  
Ninopedes: Oh and keithy, Heaven help ya if i comes home and you betryin' to steal me things again! *Rides off*  
  
Sora: What was that about?  
  
Riku: She got somethin to hide?  
  
Bandit Keith: She's just a little moody tonight *Sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~*~The Next day, at the turtle game shop~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: Yami, i brought two of my new freinds for you to meet!  
  
Yami: I'll be right down! *Lands in front of Yugi* What now?  
  
Yugi: This is Ninopedes and that horse is Anthropedes  
  
Anthropedes: How do ya do?  
  
Yami: EEP! IT TALKS!!!  
  
Ninopedes: Of course she be talkin to ya's! She be an ice horse!  
  
Yami: Awesome.  
  
Antropedes: Perhaps we should show them our home Nino?  
  
Ninopedes: Yes of course. Would you humble gent's like to grace our home with yur presence?  
  
Yugi&Yami: we'd be delighted!!  
  
~*~*~AT NINO AND ANTHROS HOUSE~*~*~*~*  
  
Ninopedes: Would you gent's like some lench, it's well near lunch time perty soon.  
  
Yugi: Ok  
  
Yami: I'll have a soda  
  
Anthropedes: Do we have any golden hay left in the yard?  
  
Ninopedes: Yes me precious steed. It should be at the botton of dat dere basin  
  
Yugi: So you live with Bandit keith?  
  
Ninopedes: Nope. He comes over a lot to see if he can steal anything the rat  
  
Yami: Then who do you live with??  
  
Ninopedes: Hmm..I forgot dat old goons name again..ah yes. Marik be his name.  
  
Yami: *Spits out soda*  
  
Yugi&Yami: What!?!?!?  
  
Ninopedes: Yes, dat be his name the scurvy bilge rat! Aways tryin' to take somethin from some one he is  
  
Anthropedes: Me lady! Marik is coming!  
  
Ninopedes: Hurry gent's upstairs to me room! The door with the timewizard painted on it!  
  
Yugi&Yami: *Run into Nino's room and hide in her closet*  
  
Ninopedes: *opens door for Marik*  
  
Marik: Congradulations Ninopedes. You did it right this time.  
  
Ninopedes: I always open the door fer ya the rights way!  
  
Marik: Yes, but your speech is horrible.  
  
Anthropedes: She can't help it sir. She's a pirate.  
  
Ninopedes: Anthro! Shush your horse lips!  
  
Marik: I know she's a pirate! I saved her from death in Egypt!  
  
Ninopedes: I remember Sir. But, the past must be letten go of although it be hard to forget *Looks at robotic arm*  
  
Anthropedes: *Looks at it too* Save her life eh? Youw werent able to save her eye, leg or, arm!  
  
Marik: *Getting very angry* Horses should learn to talk only when neccesary *Throw's dagger at Anthropedes*  
  
Anthropedes: *Is hit in the side by the dagger*  
  
Ninopedes: Anthro! *Rushes over to Anthropedes* are ya's okay girl?  
  
Anthopedes: You..need to run..away...  
  
Marik: that's one less annoyance *Grins evily*  
  
Ninopedes: *Makes Yugi and Yami go back home* ya monster!  
  
Marik: What're you gonna do? Open your eye?   
  
Ninopedes: *Closed eye becomes a specialmillenium eye and uses it to vanish*(More about it in the next chapter!)  
  
Marik: Rare hunters come here.  
  
Rare hunters: You called master Marik?  
  
Marik: Find Ninopedes and Anthropedes. Now.  
  
Rare hunters: Yes Marik.  
  
~*~At a public parK: AGAIN~*~  
  
Leon: Sephiroth, how did Halo go insane?  
  
Sephiroth: She had a run in with Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
Tea: That must have been horrible!  
  
~*~FLASHBACK: HALO~*~  
  
Pegasus: Get up! *Kicks Halo* Now!  
  
Halo: I can't...  
  
Pegaus: *Kicks her again*If you don't get up this instant i swear i'll steal your soul!!  
  
Halo: I can't get up! What don't you under stand?!?  
  
Pegasus: What is the reason you can' get up? Maybe it's because your lazy? *Kicks her again*  
  
Halo: DO NOT KICK ME AGAIN!  
  
Pegasus:Aw. Is the lazy girl tired? You can take a nap after you get up and tell me about those stumps on your back!!  
  
Halo: *Is being whipped and kicked*  
  
Pegasus: *Raises whip for the final strike* GOODBYE!!!  
  
Halo: Same to you!! *Catches the whip in mid air and turns it around sending Pegasus flying*  
  
Pegasus: What are you?!?  
  
Halo: *Begins to grow wings, bottom feet turn into beast feet, and a halo appears as her hair grows to the ground and turns silver* I am Diablo Halo.  
  
Pegasus: The Devil angel?!   
  
Diablo Halo: *Pulls out a black scythe brimming with flames*  
  
Diablo Halo: *Slashes him across his chest*  
  
Pegasus: This is what you get! Now DIE!!! *Shoots her in the heart*  
  
Diablo Halo: Gah..i'm hit...  
  
~*~*~*~*End flash back~*~*~*~*  
  
Halo: *Makes a cuckoo clock noise*  
  
Sephiroth: *BIG sweatdrop* A mind is a terrible thing to waste  
  
Leon: I see. That sounds like some thing horrible  
  
Tea: Is she alright?  
  
Sephiroth: The result is as advertised *Points to Halo*  
  
Halo: *Chasing birds with her scythe* DIIEEE LITTLE BIRDIIIEEEESSS!! DIIEEEEE!!!!  
  
Leon: Leave the birds alone Halo!!  
  
Tea: Why does she always chase thing's with a Scythe??  
  
Sephiroth: I guess it's some kind of obsession, V__V;;  
  
Pegasus:Enjoying a little day in the park are we?  
  
Tea: Pegasus! What are you doing here?!?  
  
Pegasus: I came to get back my little slave girl  
  
Sephiroth: Halo will never go back to you!!!  
  
Halo: *Munching on nacho's* These are delicious...Yum..  
  
Pegasus: She remembers me. Don't you Halo?  
  
Halo: *Looks at him with fire burning in her eyes* I remember you. You drove me to be like this.   
  
Tea: Woah. She said something serious.  
  
Sephiroth: When you get Halo to say something serious, you know you're in big trouble  
  
Pegasus: Honestly, i don't see why you can't just come home to me.  
  
Halo: *Back flips landing on all fours and pulling out the scythe* It's my turn to take my revenge.  
  
The earth begins to shake and rumble as the ground fissures  
  
and cracks, while they sky grows dark and eerie with lolls of   
  
thunder followed by lightning, as gale force whirlwinds brew from   
  
the winds. Tree's are sent flying as Halo vents her rage using the  
  
earth to demonstrate her powers.  
  
Pegasus: Rgh. Such power.  
  
Tea: it's the end of the world!!!  
  
Sephiroth: No. This is just a minor temper tantrum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Halo: I'm geting tired *YAWN*  
  
Ninopedes: Wake up!!!!  
  
Alice: Why am i not in the story anymore??  
  
Marik: Relax Alice. You'll be in the story soon enough.  
  
Ninopedes: HORSE ABUSER!!! *jumps on him and starts beating on him with a frying pan*  
  
Sephiroth: Stop it or else you'll both be looking for your heads!!  
  
Ninopedes: Eh, despite the story we all freinds in real life beleive me. Living with Isiri is enough.  
  
Cloud: Bye bye! 


End file.
